Messing with the Family
by Darkangel0345
Summary: Bella and Emmett discover a new power that Bella has, and together they scare Alice Jasper Edward, Rose and Carlisle. Emmett gets a makeover, and Alice gets to go shopping! First fanfic please r&r! All vampy, and a little OOC. ExB JxA EMxR ExC
1. Scaring Emmett

**Discalimer:I don't own Twilight, and I'm happy and sad about that:  
****Happy I don't own that dog Jacob  
Sad I don't own Edward even though I would love to.**

** Dedicated to Carmelinagunn!-the nicest person who actually responded to my reviews- LUV YA(not in that creepy stalkerish way)**

**Bella and Emmett while everyone is out hunting**

* * *

"Bella, pleeeeease" Emmett whined. Ugh, this is just one of those days that I didn't want to use my powers on him. Hmm, maybe I could slam him up against a wall…No Esme would rip my arms off. Emmett got on his hands and knees, grabbed both of my hands and started begging me.

"No, Honestly Emmett, what is so fun about floating in the air?" I said while doing everything I could to not to look at his puppy dog pout face. When I changed into a Vampire instead of getting one power, I got many. I have the ability to get the power of any vampire around me. The Volturi had visited Forty years ago when I had changed so I got their powers too.

I'm sure I have some I don't even know about yet from vampires I was around earlier. So far I have Mind reading courtesy of Edward… thinking his name still puts butterflies in my insides…seeing the future-Alice, Beauty and pigheadedness-Rosalie, Smartness and immunity to human blood-Carlisle, Understanding and compassion-Esme, strength-Emmett, Give pain to anyone-Jane, feeling Emotions-jasper, seeing every thought that pass through the mind-Aro and others which I have no idea where I got them from. I can lift objects off the ground and keep them suspended in the air, which is what Emmett is begging me to do to him. I can move someone across the room against their will, see how strong a relationship is, and block any powers. (Including Alice and jasper)Also control all the elements (wind, water, fire, ice, cold, warm, sunny ect.) make anyone fall in love with me (not as if I need it though), and one that I just found out three days ago that no one knows about.

Since Emmett was still holding my hands I saw every thought that passed his mind, and they were all multiple pictures of Rosalie in different 'outfits'- if that's what you would call something that is barely there. I ripped my hands from his and glared at him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Oh, you saw the….um…sorry?" Emmett said in a weak voice. I was scaring him and decided to see what he would do if I use my new power, which is mind Speaking. I looked straight in his eyes and thought.

_Bella __**Emmett**_

_Are you sure you're sorry? _No answer, I then read his mind

_**Why is she staring at me, oh god, Bella if you're listening please don't set me on fire.**_ Hmmm, maybe I have to say his name then speak.

_Emmett, are you sure you're sorry? Thanks for reminding me that I can set you on fire, too._ The look on his face was priceless, so I listened to his thoughts.

_**Oh my god, I am going crazy I wonder if I should tell Bella about this, no she would say I'm crazy, and I don't want to burn to death. Oh god WHAT DO I DO!**_ At this, I burst out laughing.

_Emmett, it's okay, I found a new power, you're not going crazy or burning to death …yet_. A look of relief washed slightly over his face. _**YET?**_

He then started got a sly look on his face and started singing Kiss Me by Avril in his head.

_Emmett, what the heck are you thinking that you don't want me to know about and why that choice of song?_ I screamed into his thoughts then sent a picture that I thought would disturb him, and that fit the song. It was of Edward and I making out on the piano. Sigh I should have known better, all he thought was.

_**That is so HOT, and we could use your power to trick the rest of the family…I won't tell you unless you let me float in the air for five minutes. **_He stated. I started talking aloud since the rest of the Family was out hunting. How I got stuck with Emmett, the world will never know.

"Fine…" as soon as I made my mind up, I had a vision of what Emmett was planning to do.

"Bel-la, pleeeeease float me, it was my idea, and you would be mean not to, you'll need my help too!" he whined to me grabbing my hands and purposely thinking of Rose in skimpy outfits. I quickly ripped my hands from his and concentrated on him in the air spinning in circles, which he loved.

"WEEEEE! Thank you Bella, I will love you forever!" he said and then I thought

_Emmett,_ and sent him the vision I just had.

"Oh, so Alice is first? This is going to be fun." By now, his five minutes were up so I placed him on the floor right side up. When the family came in the house Emmett took one look at Alice and he was roaring laughter in his head, I knew that if I didn't think of something quick, he would blow up the plan. Just as the first laugh escaped his lips, I suddenly thought of Edward in my arms and he flew to me against his will-not that he would ever object though. Thank god no one was paying attention, or so I thought. I hugged Edward while sending Emmett daggers and narrowing my eyes.

_**Sorry, you should have known better than to send me something like that as soon as that person walks into the room.**_

_Emmett, try to keep your mind off what we're doing and don't make anyone suspicious. _

I spoke too soon because I heard someone's thoughts that made my eyes widen in shock

**Sorry for the Cliffy, but I will post as soon as I get at least 5 reviews or if one of your reviews makes my heart flutter!! So to speak. Just click the little button and write one word that is it! Please? Carmelinagunn also has an awesome story out too, so check it out AFTER you review people!**

** V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
**** V**


	2. Carlisle POV

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or Edward even though I would love to.runs away sobbing loudly**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed and put me on their faves story list. LUV YA thanks to:**

**Fallenangel  
Vamprocker92  
Edward Addict15  
Pinkcrayon1101  
Coolieofreak**

**Thank You for your review and here is the next chapter since I love you guys so much!!**

Carlisle's POV

I walked in the room just in time to see Edward fly into Bella's arms faster than vampire speed. I chuckled and then noticed Bella's expression. She was obviously mad and started glaring at Emmett with narrowed eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and made a face. They must have been planning something because they were trying to hide their conversation. I should ask Bella about it. Just as I thought that, her eyes widened. I guess she thought that no one was paying attention. I had nothing better to do, so I was going to ask what they were talking about silently. Bella looked at me from over Edwards shoulder and then to Emmett as if she were asking him something. Emmett shook his head and then he started pouting. No one noticed though. We were all in the living room Jasper and Alice staring at each other, Edward locked in Bella's Embrace, Esme fixing the wall that Emmett put a hole in from floating by Bella, and Rose was staring at herself in a tiny mirror. I figured that Bella had Alice's and Edward's power blocked so they wouldn't know what she and Emmett were planning. I walked over to look out the window and thought

_Bella, what is going on, you and Emmett are clearly planning something._ What she did next startled me, I thought she would have dragged me out of the room to tell me, instead I heard her voice in my thoughts.

_Carlisle, please don't say anything aloud, just think it. Also, please don't make anyone suspicious Emmett and I are planning something. I'll meet you in the study._

Shocked I turned around and looked at Bella who pulled out of Edwards arms and kissed him. "Carlisle wants to talk to me in the study." He looked at her confused and Bella's expression told it all.

"What's wrong Bella, why does he want to talk to you?" Edward said his voice full of concern.

_Carlisle, HELP what do I tell him._ I'm going to have to get used to this.

_Bad Memories tell him you had a bad memory_. I thought quickly

"Nothing's wrong, I just had a bad memory and I don't know why he wants to talk to me." whispered Bella.

"It's okay love, just hurry back." Edward said to her.

I ran up to the study with Bella following quickly. As soon as she shut the door and sat down, we heard the family outside the door.

_Carlisle, when will they ever learn to give people privacy…our cover is going to be me asking you questions about my powers, which is sort of true._

I smiled. W_hen and where did you get mind speaking? _

_Paris, three days ago_

_Paris? Why were you in Paris? __W_hy in the world would she be going to Paris? She laughed at my thought and told me.

_Alice decided I needed a new wardrobe_. She then grimaced and sent me pictures of Alice threatening her then throwing her into a dressing stall. I laughed; sometimes Alice could take shopping a little too far.

She scowled and narrowed her eyes.

_Carlisle, oh, a little?_ Then she sent me the image of her and Edward's bedroom piled with bags, there was no sign of a floor underneath it all. Trying to keep up the charade, she said aloud "If you didn't know one was there you would think they were all floating."

I smiled apologetically and she thought

_Carlisle, it's not your fault, I will have to learn how to say no to that little pixie someday. Anyway, I was going to tell you when we got back but you all left me with Emmett_-she scowled at saying his name- _I was planning on telling you first and asking a few questions, but Emmett made me mad so I sort of scared him and made him think he was crazy. Plus, I figured Rose would appreciate me scaring him more than putting him in pain. _I smiled at the last part.

_What did he do to make you mad? I'm glad that you didn't put him in pain; it would save us a century of hearing him whine about it just like when you beat him at arm wrestling forty years ago._She smiled

_Carlisle, part of it was that he begged me to float him in the air; do you know why he finds it so fascinating? I don't, but he…see for yourself._ She then sent me at least fifty flashes of him begging her to put him in the air. She then got a bored look on her face_. Carlisle,_ _that was just the first five minutes after you left. _

There was one image of him down on his knees begging that was suddenly gone.

_What was the other part that he did to make you mad?_

"Are you sure you want to know?" she said with a worried look on her face.

_Yeah, it couldn't be that bad._

_Carlisle, you have no idea, but remember, I'm not responsible if you never look at Rose the same way. _

Oh god what have I asked for _Bella_….before I could finish she sent me images of Rose wearing little clothing_. Bella, please I beg of you send me something else ANYTHING!_ I said as calmly as possible. I had my head in my hands, she panicked then appropriate images of Esme filled my mind.

"Thank you" I sighed with relief. Now I knew why Edward would throw fits and knock Emmett into walls.

"Yeah, see we do have a good reason for doing that." She smiled slightly

I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood_. _

_I'll let Esme know, so the next time you throw Emmett through the roof she won't get that mad._

_Carlisle, Thank you. Emmett and I planned on Scaring Alice, Rose, Jasper, you, and Edward, I guess not you anymore though. _

_Why not me? What did you have in mind for the rest of them? Every time you mind speak, do you have to say my name?_

_Carlisle, yes it won't go to whom I'm directing it to if I don't say a name. Whoa, your power comes in handy too! I didn't even realize I knew that! However, we're not going to scare you because I most likely scarred you for the rest of eternity thanks to Emmett, he will be proud._ She stated in a monotone thought and smiled apologetically. She then went rigid in her chair.

**Thanks for Reading, Love you guys!! Please review!!**


	3. Getting Emmett back

**Disclaimer: come on people think about it! If I owned Twilight or Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or Carlisle for that matter...WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE HERE!! Please ENLIGHTEN ME**

Thoughts: **Alice** _Bella_ _**Emmett**_ _Carlisle_

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!! **

Chapter 3

CPOV

"Bella what's wrong, are you okay?" I got up and put both hands on her shoulders kneeling down in front of her. What answered my question was she looked up at me with black eyes and whispered

"Emmett Cullen if you dare think of anything else like that while I'm around I will rip out your eyes and hide them on the other side of the world." I got up and went back to my chair smirking and shaking my head.

She then winced again and screamed "Emmett." She took a deep breath and said "Thank you Jasper, Edward don't I'll get him."

Bella looked at me straight in the eye and smiled. The only thing that we heard was Emmett squeal like Alice when she found a new shopping mall and say "Bella I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." He actually sounded scared.

I looked at her suspiciously. _What did you do to him?_

_Carlisle, well…um…blackmail. Maybe I sent him a tiny wave of fear, regret, and pain. Fine just a little pain but more fear than anything else. _I smiled at her and shook my head. When will these kids ever learn how to stop picking on each other?

"Hey, he started it. Tell him not to think about Rose like that. You know I can't block out people's thoughts as good as Edward." She whined to me.

"Sorry, forgot you could read minds, it's okay and quite entertaining sometimes." I said to her.

_Carlisle, before we were so rudely interrupted…_ she never got to finish because she winced again. She immediately stopped thinking and said, "Hold on I will be right back." While smiling angelically. I followed her to the door and saw everyone but Emmett take off running. Why isn't he running? Oh yeah, Bella's using one of her powers.

_What are you going to do with him?_

_Carlisle, you'll see. Let's just say Alice is going to have some fun._ With that, I started to laugh. I didn't think that she'd do something that bad to anyone because we all hate Alice makeovers.

"Oh Alice? Where are you, I have a present for you." Bella sang sweetly. With that the rest of the family were behind me laughing their heads off, I could even hear Esme laughing when she passed by us.

"Right here Bella, what did you get me!" Alice bounced into the hallway and her eyes were huge. She started pouting as soon as she saw Bella had nothing in her hands.

"No clothes this time, but here is your present." She said and pointed to Emmett. Now Emmett's eyes were huge and he was begging her not to do this.

"Eww, what am I going to do with Emmett, Bella?" Bella shook her head and then motioned with her hand for Emmett to come with her, and everyone followed floating Emmett. We came to a stop in Alice and Jaspers Bathroom. Bella moved her hand and Emmett was flung into Alice's pink barber chair. She spread her hand out as Emmett was about to move and he stayed there whining "Don't do this Bella, I'm sorry."

"Have some fun. When Carlisle and I get done talking I'll help you dress him." Bella said with a smile.

"As for you Emmett, and anyone else who can't control their thoughts around me, let this be a lesson and warning. Next time it's shopping." Bella whispered menacingly. Alice was squealing with delight. She is probably hoping the next time is in less than 12 hours.

"Actually three." Bella whispered to me. I went back into the study and shut the door after Bella.

"So where were we?" I asked and then wondered what would Emmett be ashamed of that Bella would know, he is usually proud of everything he does, so what was she blackmailing him with?

_Carlisle,_ the Blackmail is-she sent me the image of Emmett singing Kiss me in his mind with a sly look on his face- I had to laugh at that. Then she sent me a vision of what they were planning on doing.

I have to say, poor Alice they are going to scare her so bad.

_What are you going to say to do that to her? _

_Carlisle, Emmett is going to sit down on the bed while watching Alice and I pick out his clothes. When Alice thinks something like 'no, he would look fat in this or that isn't his color navy blue is.' I'm going to send her thoughts to Emmett and have him say 'you're right Alice I would look fat in that and my color is navy blue, I know' I'll just tell him what to say. I think I can imitate Emmett's voice too, so that'll freak her out thinking that Emmett is in her head. I was also wondering…_ she trailed off.

_Yes Bella?_ I smiled at her

…_If you could record her reaction? _I smiled at her wanting to include me in her and Emmett's prank.

_Of course, I would love to__. _I stood up to go downstairs, knowing that the conversation was over. As soon as I thought that, she jumped up ran around the desk and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for the help, Carlisle." As she pulled back, she still had her arms around my neck when her face went blank, she stiffened, and her eyes glazed over.She must be having a vision. Ten seconds later she shook her head and her eyes widened, yet again, in shock. Before I could ask what it was, I saw it. Bella quickly took off running and I followed her.

**Bella POV**

I ran around the desk and hugged Carlisle. When I pulled back he was still halfway in my embrace and everything went black. I was having a vision, and naturally, I stiffened, my face went blank and my eyes glazed over. As soon as I saw what was happening I shook my head and thought.

_Carlisle,_ and sent him my vision. I then took off running to Alice's room with him trailing behind.

**Talk about an awkward ten seconds for Carlisle and Bella, because the whole time they were standing there holding eachother!! Ha Ha!! **

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner. If I anyone cares to review I just might send you the first paragraph of the next chapter. You don't even have to write a word just put a letter, anything is appreciated!! LUV YA GUYS!!**


	4. Crying your way out

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight or even Edward, Emmett, Carlisle or Jasper for that matter-WHY IN THE HECK WOULD I BE HERE!? If you have a reason then PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to the one and only (Dramatic Pause)**

**(Star) Fallen Angel (star)**

**You have reviewed for all three chapters and have suggested what to put in the next chapter-which is BRILLIANT!! Luv ya forever!**

As for all my little _**fluffy bunnies**_ who didn't review…(glaring at you sending bad pictures of Rose like Emmett) Yes, as of now, you are now my fluffy bunnies. **I name the purple one FallenAngel** BTW No that is not creepy…if you think it is then you must be living in a cardboard box. - NO OFFENCE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DO!!

Thoughts: **Alice** _Bella_ _**Emmett**_ _Carlisle_

_previously_

**Bella POV**

I ran around the desk and hugged Carlisle. When I pulled back he was still halfway in my embrace and everything went black. I was having a vision, and naturally, I stiffened, my face went blank and my eyes glazed over. As soon as I saw what was happening I shook my head and thought.

_Carlisle,_ and sent him my vision. I then took off running to Alice's room with him trailing behind.

Chapter 4

Bella POV

OH MY GOD!! Alice knows better than to use that around Emmett especially ON him! A soon as I saw what was going to happen, I ran from Carlisle to save Alice and Emmett.

I had made it to the door just as Alice got the cord of the straightener wrapped around her arm and it started falling. Yes, I know that any normal vampire could have caught it in mid air, but not Alice. In her right hand she had Blush, eye shadow, and mascara. In her mouth was the little applicators and in her right hand was the straightener along with a spray bottle. She was not about to drop her 'precious' make up to catch it from hitting Emmett in the side of the head. Emmett could not move so he didn't know what was happening until he saw my horrified expression.

I was too far away and would most likely trip and burn all three of us if I tried to save him, and I couldn't use my floating power because it would move and hit Alice in the face. I imagined the straightener was Ice and it quickly turned into a cute little square of clear ice. It hit Emmett in the arm and he yelled, "Ow, what was that for." glaring at me.

"would you rather gotten burned on the side of the face by Alice?" I said

"no, you could have let me go free." He pouted and was still unable to move from his spot in the chair thanks to me.

"And ruin mine and Alice's fun, No way!" I said while smiling at him

_Emmett, go along with whatever I tell you to do or say okay. Carlisle is helping us too, so we have to keep him in on it._

_Carlisle, thanks. I'll let you know when Alice and I start to dress up the life-size Emmett Barbie._

_I'll be in the study until then. Have fun._ He thought

_Carlisle, Oh, we will_

Then I turned around to face him while grinning evilly. He followed me in the Bathroom doorway and was right behind me, I looked up at him and sent him another picture of Alice screaming. He laughed and ran out of the room before Alice could ask him what happened. I then started Talking to Emmett.

_Emmett, just do as I say and we'll freak Alice out! _

_**What if I don't? You still haven't apologized for hitting me with that chunk of ice!**_

"I just saved your pretty little face from being burned, I don't owe you anything."I said and slapped him upside the head.

"That hurt!" he whined

"Deal with it." Alice snapped. Emmett let out a frustrated sigh and looked at a towel on the floor straight in front of him. I was eyed him and his thoughts flew into my mind against my will, thankfully all I heard was

…_**Rose looked so sexy in that. **_But what made me want to curl up into a ball and sit in a corner was what happened next. Following this was multiple pictures, that no one would want to see or even think about. Only Emmett though, -sigh- only Emmett.

"Alice, guess what!" I said enthusiastically, even though I would end up coming too.

"what?" She said excitedly, and then started wiping off Emmett's eye shadow that she put on. She thought it was the wrong color. She got done with that and looked over to me and started staring me down.

**You will tell me this instant! I can't believe I'm still not used to you blocking my powers! Not fair BELLA, THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME. **

Alice screamed in her head

Emmett had his mouth agape and his eyes were bugging out of his head as I said the two little words he feared the most. "SHOPPING TRIP!!" I screamed

Alice said "OH MY GOD! BELLA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" although you do realize you are coming too right!? I nodded and she screamed even louder while jumping up and down until she was nothing but a Black and white blur. Everyone was in the room by now thinking 'What did Bella do to her?' And 'The last time Alice was this excited…uh oh..please tell me you didn't bella!?' this one was Jasper. Who was trying to calm her down.

"sorry Jasper, but Emmett wouldn't stop thinking about Rose in a dirty way around me. I clearly warned whoever was around me to think appropriate things." I stated then added on "If you only knew what he was thinking."

"Whereshouldwego?NewyorkNewJerseyRomeParisHollywoodBeverlyHillsPortangelesSeattleMaybethatcutelittleboutiqueinMontanaorHawaiiNewMexicoMexiceTallahasseeAtlantaPortlandIowaWhereshouldwego?!"

**(Where should we go? New York, New Jersey, Rome, Paris, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Port Angeles, Seattle, maybe that cue little boutique in Montana, or Hawaii, New Mexico, Mexico, Tallahassee, Atlanta, Portland, Iowa, Where should we go?!) **

She then squealed at the top of her lungs. "OMGOMGOMGOMG, BELLA I LOVE YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS MY CREDIT CARDS!" Wow, who would have thought she would ever say something like that.

I had let Emmett go by now because Alice had a death grip on his arm that would crush ANYTHING to a fine powder. He got on his knees and put his hands under his chin like he was praying

_**NOOOOOO! Bella you cannot do this to me. I've heard how bad one of her shopping trips is I can't take it. I will go mental by then. Oh god, there's no telling what she'll buy me. BELLA please I thought you loved me? Spare me. I love you. **_Aw. He's so cute when he begs. Emmett had this pout on his face that truly did make him look like a giant teddy bear. NO, Bella snap out of it! Do not fall for that cute adorable face and tears streaming down his face from crying. So I guess I can go easy on him. WAIT WHAT?! He was crying. Vampires couldn't cry!

"Emmett, what the heck?" I said while looking down at him. "Since when can you cry?" I said in disbelief.

"um, I thought you would go easy on me if I cried?" He said in a weak voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows. With this Emmett was flipped off his knees and laying on his back pinned to the floor. The whole time Alice still clung to his arm.

"Fine, let me go and I'll tell you." I released him and he looked up at me with pleading eyes then pointed to the melting straightener that was still half covered in ice.

_**When you were thinking I sort of put water on my face to try to convince you to let me go**_. He thought

_Emmett, you owe me for this though. _

"Here's the kicker though Alice, Emmett can only handle 12 hours of shopping remember he is a beginner." I said. Then without any warning, she shot off and started making phone calls.


End file.
